Forgetful
by SophiaOfSlytherin
Summary: James forgets Valentine's Day and doesn't know how to get her back. First half is shorter than I wanted but I'm hoping the second half will make up for it. Two-Shot. No Slash! Happy Valentine's Day! Note: James is very OOC...
1. James Forgets

**After consulting his calendar, James Potter was upset. He now understood the odd behavior Lily had been. It explained how Sirius had not been seen all day. He realized why Peter had locked himself in their room and refused to come out, and he understood why Remus had been blushing constantly when talk of this day had come up. **_**Damn, **_**James thought, **_**it's Valentine's Day. **_**He exited Gryffindor Common Room and bumped into the last person he wanted to see, Severus Snape. **

"**Potter," Snape snarled. "What a displeasure it is to see that atrocious thing you call your face again." He chortled a little bit, pleased with his insult.**

"**Look, Snape, I am **_**not **_**in the mood," James warned angrily, glaring down his so-called "enemy". With Lily angry and Sirius missing, all that could ensue was chaos. He turned to walk away.**

"**James Potter is backing down?" Snape scoffed. "My, how the self-proclaimed 'mighty' have fallen. What's the matter, Potter?"**

**Losing his temper, James whipped out his wand, turned around, walked back, and had his wand jabbing into Snape's throat in the blink of an eye. "I've flipped you upside-down once before, Snivellus. Tell me why I shouldn't do it again, I beg you." **

"**James Harry Potter!" a voice screamed, and instantly, James lowered his wand and snapped his head around. Lily stood angrily glaring at the whole scene. "It's bad enough you forget what day it is, but once you finally figure it out, **_**this **_**is how you choose to spend it?!"**

"**No, Lily, I-" James started. He was so surprised to see her there. Her angry gaze sliced through James's heart piercingly.**

"**No, James Potter," Lily interrupted. "We're through!" On her heel she turned and sprinted away. She waited until she was far away to let the tears out. James didn't follow as he couldn't manage as much as a movement from his legs. **

**Even Snape was surprised; however, he was somewhat pleased at the same time. He got it into his mind that if Lily wasn't seeing James, maybe he himself would have a chance again. Remorsefully, he thought of the proper way to attempt to apologize for the events two years before that separated them. **

"**L-Lily.." James scarcely breathed. Lily had broken his heart, and he crumpled to the ground in a sheer lump of depression. And James Potter, the legendary courageous James Potter, cried. He didn't care a bit who saw it, not even if it was Severus. He sobbed her name. "Lily!"**

**Severus was shocked; he didn't know James was so vulnerable, or so simple or so.. human. Something inside of him screamed to take action, something so loud that he had simply no choice but to listen. He silently sauntered off in the direction Lily had gone. **

**A/N: So why is Snape going after Lily? And where is Sirius? Find out in the second half of this story. R&R 3**


	2. Severus is Forgotten

_By taking action, Severus had gone to talk to Lily. He thought, or perhaps convinced himself, that if Lily could hate Potter for this, she couldn't possibly still hate him. Or at least she must hate him less_.

He found her sitting under a pine tree along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees with her face on top of them, sobbing. When she looked up and saw Severus there, she gasped and turned herself away from him.

"Lily?" said Severus, speeding up his walk to a run to get there sooner. When he did, she swatted her arm back at him. "Oh, Lily.."

"G-go away, Snape!" Lily whimpered with as much force as she could muster. She was very hurt, and this was the opposite of how she had planned on spending Valentine's Day.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," Severus said. He then looked at her down there and helped her to her feet; he had grown since they had been friends, and her head was now only about to his throat. Delicately, he gripped her chin and directed her face towards him. Once the gaze was locked, he let go and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sev, no!" Lily cried and pulled away to break his grasp. She put one hand over her forehead, pressing into her bangs, while the other landed on her hip. Her lower lip quivered as she fought to keep calm. "I mean, _Snape_."

Severus knew this was going no where. He looked over Lily; she was very much a different person than she had been two years ago when they were friends. He loved both this Lily and the old Lily (he would love _any_ Lily) and wanted to make her hurt stop. Without a word, he left her there.

He went down to his dormitory and grabbed a cloak, as it was beginning to get chillier outside. Then he went to the quiddich storage room and stole James's broomstick. He flew to Hogsmeade and went into a store. Inside this store he found the most beautiful diamond-engraved, golden chained necklace with a matching ring. The ring changed in the sunlight; one moment it said "Lily" but the next, it said "My Love." He picked up a Valentine's Day card and sighed it, "Love, Sev" and flew back to Hogwarts after paying a pretty penny.

When he got back, he returned James's broom to it's original place and went off to find Lily. What he found, however, shocked him.

"L-Lily please!" It was James; he was begging -literally begging- Lily to take him back. "I'm sorry!"

"No, Potter!" Lily said, though she deeply wished she could be less stubborn. James had been clinging, his hands tightly grasping her ankle, but was shaken off with Lily gave a fierce kick. She burhsed her hair over her shoulder and walked away. As such happened, James burst into tears.

Severus wanted Lily to be happy, and this was no way to live. He then realized, as he watched James cry, that there was no other way; he pulled out the card he had bought to go along with his present and opened it up.

"_Love, Sev," _it said. He grabbed his wand and, with the muttering of a spell that nearly caught in his throat, the card's signature changed.

"_Love, James."_

It was late now, and James went off to his bed a broken man. Severus assumed Lily had done the same. He scribbled more into the card.

"_Dear Lilyflower, I'm so ashamed of myself for forgetting Valentine's Day. Please forgive me, my Love, for I was too busy thinking of you and those beautiful emerald eyes. Hoping this atones for my mistakes. Love, James."_

_Dear God, _Severus thought, _what am I doing? I'm helping Potter.. No, I'm helping Lily. _With that justification for helping his enemy, he waited by the Gryffindor portrait. When an exhausted Gryffindor came by, Severus paid him twelve sickles to drop the presents at the base of the stairs to the girls' tower. Then he went to bed.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Lily,_ he thought as he lie in bed completely awake. The clock said 11:59, and this was his last moments of this day. _Forever shall I wonder, and forever shall I love. _

The next morning, Lily found the presents. She instantly ran to James, kissed him with all of her soul, and regained their relationship. Exactly two years later, they were married.

Not even another two after that, they were dead, and Severus was a forgotten man to all of the world. The world could be so forgetful sometimes.

**A/N: Took an unexpected twist? I hope so. Happy Valentine's Day, guys! Hope it's better than Severus's :[ Oh, also, I've discovered something new about myself; I love Tom Riddle! And I don't know how to incorporate that into a story, so if you have an idea, message me! (I was thinking a girl someone getting the diary before CoS?)**


End file.
